iDreamed About This
by Tech-Man
Summary: Freddie and Sam have confessed their feelings for each other. This story directly follows the events depicted in "iHave a Secret". I would recommend reading that before progressing through this story. This is a M rated story for a reason. 2/3 Seddie


_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story. All parties in this story are over the age of 21.  
**_

**IDreamed About This**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

_Warning: This story takes place directly after the events in iHave a Secret. This story was written at the request of SamLovesHam92. This story is rated **M** for a reason. Read further at your own peril._

* * *

Freddie used one of his hands to brush Sam's hair away from her neck. Deciding to be rather bold he began planting chaste kisses along the back of her neck. Sam shuddered lightly as Freddie continued to kiss her neck urging him to continue his actions. Freddie was truly enjoying this; never in a million years did he ever conceive he would get to hold Samantha Puckett on his lap while kissing her.

Sam suddenly pushing off him and standing up tore Freddie from his thoughts. He couldn't stop the hurt look that momentarily crossed his face. Sam smirked and let out a brief laugh. "Okay dork, don't look so hurt," Sam chided as she straddled his lap. "I would prefer that if we are going to make-out or whatever that I get to at least kiss you back."

Freddie smiled into the offered kiss choosing to run his hands up and down her back. Sam was unable to stop the moan that escaped her mouth. Once again choosing to take the bolder path, Freddie allowed his hand to wander down to the hem of Sam's sweater. With a quick twist of his wrist he slipped his hands underneath. He wasn't expecting the unbelievable warmth that met his hands. He was utterly amazed by how smooth her skin was and how powerful the urge to touch more of her was becoming.

It wasn't until she pulled back from their kiss that the severity of his actions came to him. It was tantamount to hitting a brick wall going sixty miles an hour. His hands froze where they were stopping the unconscious roaming of a few seconds before. His eyes had been closed and now he was terrified of opening them. Sam might not have minded kissing him, but putting his hands under her shirt was crossing a line. A line that he wasn't sure she was ready for him to cross.

"Open your eyes Benson," Sam demanded. Freddie wasn't really sure that he wanted to open them, but then again it was always better to get the beating out of the way where Sam was concerned.

Opening his eyes Freddie instinctively expected to see Sam's fist flying towards his face. Instead he found Sam with a very contemplative look on her face. "Sorry, Sam," Freddie stuttered out. "I guess I kind of got carried away there for a minute."

Sam smiled her trademark smirk before leaning down and crushing her lips against his. "Look dork that is not why I pulled back. I am supposed to be over at Carly's place in a little under an hour and I was trying to figure out just how carried away we were planning on getting."

"Oh," was the only response Freddie could come up with. Once again he ran his fingers up and down her back applying a slight pressure over her shoulders and down her back eliciting another shutter from Sam. Taking advantage of her sitting position Freddie moved his hands to the front sliding them over her perfectly shaped stomach. "You know Sam; I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Really," Sam asked grabbing a hold of Freddie hands before they could go any higher. "Well, what about Carly?"

Freddie smiled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Sam's forehead. "That was junior high. It was a crush and I got over it a long time ago. You are the one I have been trying to find the courage to approach for years. I mean come on Sam; I have been terrified that you would hit me and then make fun of me for liking you, for loving you. That was why I put together this whole charade; hoping that if you didn't feel the same way you would at least not hurt a drunk version of me." Freddie smiled hoping that explanation would put her mind to rest.

Sam seemed to think it over for a minute. "So who is prettier Carly or me," Sam asked seeming to challenge his statement.

Freddie gently pulled his hands free of Sam's grasp and cupped her face in his hands. Staring directly into her eyes trying to communicate everything he felt. Carefully, like you would handle priceless china he brought her lips to his and captured her in passionate yet short kiss. "You," were the only words spoken when they broke apart.

"Good, I would hate to have to pummel you into the ground after this," Sam said straightening her back out and arching her chest towards Freddie in a teasing manner.

Freddie smiled, using his arms to support Sam while she stretched. "Nothing is more attractive then a pretty girl when she is stretching," Freddie thought to himself.

Standing back up Sam pulled Freddie with her into a tight embrace. "So back to my original question," Sam asked burying her face into Freddie neck. She marveled at the amazing scent coming off him even if it was mixed with the stale smell of booze.

"What question was that," Freddie asked enjoying the feeling of holding Sam so close.

"I told Carly I would be over in about an hour for dinner, so how carried away were you and your wandering hands planning on getting," Sam asked pushing her body flush against his.

"I uh," Freddie's breath hitched as Sam ground her thigh into a very sensitive area.

"What was that Fredlumps," Sam asked turning him towards the couch. With one quick push Freddie toppled over the coffee table and landed sprawled out on the couch.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam purred seductively walking around the chair. "But first you are going to have to lose those clothes; while you smell nice. That booze doesn't."

"Really you think I smell nice," Freddie, asked a goofy smile on his face.

"I tell you to loose the clothes and all you get out of it was that I think you smell nice," Sam asked allowing her exasperation to cover her tone.

Realization struck like a flash of lightening. Sam could see when the implications of her words hit him. She had to fight the urge to not to laugh at him. Deciding to give in and double over in laughter she was too busy laughing to notice the look on Freddie's face.

"You were joking weren't you Sam," Freddie asked trying not to let the disappointment leak into his voice. Freddie stood up from the couch unsure of what to do next.

Sam had to try and stop the laughter. Finally managing to stop herself she looked into the mask that Freddie always put on when he didn't want her or Carly to see what he was really feeling. Momentarily, she felt bad for making him think she was just messing with him, but only for a moment.

"Fredums sometimes you are entirely too naive and gullible," Sam said walking towards him, "but that doesn't mean I was messing with you…this time." To accentuate her point she reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Freddie stood frozen in place a moment before rushing to help her. More than anything he slowed down her progress. Once his shirt was completely undone Sam pushed it off him taking that moment to marvel at his toned chest and abs. "You still smell like alcohol," Sam commented after leaning in to kiss him again.

Freddie smiled shyly. "Well, in order for the plan to work I had to actually soak these clothes in Rum. If you want I can go home and take a shower," he suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Sam pondered the thought of having him leave and waste time by showering and changing. Then an idea struck her. "Why don't you take a shower here, and I will join you," Sam suggested trailing her index finger down his chest following the path of hair stopping just above the line of his boxers.

Freddie seemed to be unconsciously nodding his head in approval. Then he closed his eyes while Sam continued to run her hands over his chest. The feeling was absolutely beyond belief. Mustering all of his courage Freddie reached out and grabbed a hold of her hands bringing them up to his face and planting a kiss on each of them. "Sam, are you sure you want to head in that direction. I don't want you to look back later and think that I was taking advantage of you."

Sam couldn't help but love the nub in front of her. Here she was playing the part of the seducer and he was worried that she would think he took advantage of her. "Look nub," Sam decided to voice her thoughts, "I have loved you for a very long time. Hey, don't give me that look," Sam admonished. Freddie smiled wrapping Sam up in a tight hug. "I may not act like it, but I do know how I feel and I do know what I want. You are what I want," Sam declared.

Freddie smiled reaching his arms around Sam and pulling her into another kiss. Lightly he ran his tongue over her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. Nibbling lightly Sam opened her mouth allowing Freddie to explore it with his. Using her tongue Sam quickly turned the tide of the kiss in a battle for dominance.

Freddie's hand roamed to the hem of Sam's sweater and started pulling it off. Without missing a step they broke the kiss long enough to pull the sweater over Sam's head. He was taken by surprise by the sight before him. Sam was beautiful. No, beautiful didn't cover it. Her pale skin was perfectly smooth. "Hey, your eyes are about to pop out of your head," Sam pulled Freddie out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry, but you are just so beautiful. I have to say, a meat patterned bra. That just screams you."

Sam blushed in response to the complement. "Yeah well, you don't look half bad yourself. When did you start working out," Sam asked tracing the definition of Freddie's muscles. "So," Sam asked turning and walking past Freddie towards the bathroom, "are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a nub."

Freddie snapped back to reality and followed Sam. Reaching around her waist he grazed his fingertips across her stomach pulling her close. Freddie resumed nipping at her neck soothing over the light bites with his tongue. A moan involuntary escaped Sam mouth as Freddie worked his hands down her stomach to the top button of her jeans.

Without waiting for consent he popped the button sliding the zipper down at the same time. Freddie's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Turning in his grasp, Sam slide her hand down and begun sliding off Freddie's pants. By the time they reached the bathroom both were just in their underwear, the bulge in Freddie's boxers evident.

"Well Benson, it's good to see you are up to the task," Sam commented reaching down and gripping his dick through the thin cotton material. The action elicited a moan from Freddie as his hands found the clasp to her bra.

"Sam, I love you so much. I have dreamed about this moment for a very long time," Freddie panted between breaths as he resumed his feverish kissing.

"Been dreaming about me have you dork," Sam asked taking a step back and away from Freddie.

Freddie wasn't sure what to say to that. If the truth were told he had been dreaming about Sam for a very long time. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it," Freddie asked closing the distance between them. Sam reached behind her turning the water on and with strength and agility that Freddie wasn't expecting she grabbed him twisting their position until he was under the freezing cold water.

"Ahh," Freddie yelled jumping out of the cold water. "What was that for," Freddie asked shaking a little from the cold. Glaring at Sam he couldn't help but once again notice how extraordinarily hot she was. The cold had momentarily returned everything to normal, but taking in the sight of Sam in just her panties was breathtaking and exciting to say the least.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Freddie standing there soaking wet. "Oh come on Freddie. Just because we care about each other doesn't mean that I don't plan on still messing with you and that opportunity was just too good to pass up."

Freddie turned from the stirring sight and adjusted the water to something a little more comfortable. Walking over to Sam he ran his fingers lightly up her arms and back down. Cupping her face he stared directly into the most beautiful blue eyes he had never seen or wanted to see. "Are you sure," was his only question still holding her head still between his hands.

Sam's response was to reach around and free Freddie of the only remaining constraint. Grabbing a hold of his dick Sam steered Freddie into the shower. Freddie couldn't believe the sensations that racked his body as Sam began stroking his erect length. Once in the shower Sam kneeled down taking just the tip in her mouth.

Freddie couldn't stop the involuntary thrust of his hips as Sam slowly circled the head with her tongue. "Oh my God Sam," Freddie panted between quick intakes of breath. "You have no idea how wonderful that feels." Sam continued to tease him taking him into her mouth and then releasing him altogether. "Sam, I," was all Freddie could get out before releasing all of the pent up tension of the afternoon.

Sam slowly stood replacing her mouth with her hand and running the other up his chest. Choosing to take the upper hand Freddie pushed Sam against the wall running his hand over her now wet underwear grazing her sensitive folds through the fabric. "Maybe, I will return the favor," Freddie purred into her ear lightly nipping on the lobe.

Pushing past the garment Freddie found her already wet from more than just the water. Slipping his finger inside he began a slow steady rhythm using his thumb to tease around her clit. Sam gasped into Freddie's mouth as he grazed past her extremely sensitive area, slipping in another finger after a few moments.

Sam could feel the tightness spreading through her as Freddie worked on her core. Her lips never leaving his as their tongues battled for dominance. Finally, she screamed his name as her orgasm rocked through her body. Panting she laid her head on Freddie's shoulder recovering from the force of it. Reaching over to the sink she pulled open a small drawer and produced a condom. "No taking chances," Sam said handing it to Freddie who quickly slipped it on. "Now, I want you inside," Sam purred.

"The ladies wish is my command," Freddie responded picking Sam up by her hips. Using the corner for support Freddie felt the tip of his cock penetrate Sam's entrance. He marveled at the heat, at his obvious lust, and love for the young woman before him.

Slowly, Freddie started a gentle rhythm bringing them both towards the height of pleasure. Sam dug her nails into Freddie back as he squeezed her ass using it to provide support and the perfect amount of pleasure. "Sam, I…I'm," Freddie panted as he picked up the speed of their rhythm.

"So…am…I…" Sam breathed as they both climaxed harder than they ever had before; holding on to each other as their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Freddie turned Sam's head from where it was resting on his shoulder; placing a light kiss on her forehead then on the tip of her nose before finally arriving at her lips. "I love you Princess Puckett," Freddie breathed into her ear.

"Well, I sure as hell hope so after that performance," Sam responded before pushing Freddie back and tossing something at him. Freddie looked down to see a white puffball in his hands. Looking up he gave Sam a quizzical look. "You still smell like booze, so take a shower. We still have to go to Carly's."

Freddie looked down at the puffball then back up at Sam. Raising his eyebrows he took a step closer. "Perhaps I can wash you first," Freddie suggested taking a bottle of soap off the shelf and dabbing some on the white ball eyeing Sam like a tiger would its prey.

"Really that is all you have in mind when you look at me like that," Sam asked closing the small distance between them.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at an M rated story and I am sure there is a great deal that can be improved upon; so do your part and let me know. I will be writing a companion to this and iHave a Secret where they tell Carly and Spencer about their relationship.**


End file.
